Reason to Challenge
by XxVongola-DetectivexX
Summary: We all know BB, and why he said he challenged L, but what if there was another reason? A more deep and personal reason for BB to want to challenge the worlds greatest detective. Prequel to BB murder case and side story to "Death Note: A New Chapter" hope you guys enjoy!


_It's not true, there's no way it's true!_ B thought to himself as he looked at the computer screen with a giant cloister black L on the screen, _I saw it myself, they hadn't run out yet!_

"It's true B. A is dead. He died in the hospital from his suicide attempt, there was nothing anyone could do" L said in his electronic voice through the computer in the office of Roger Ruvie.

"You're lying!" B shouted at the screen "Why would he go and kill himself like that? What could have been so horrible that he couldn't ask his best friend to help him?" B said with his head hung down and tears starting to run out his eyes. "He could tell me anything, he knew that didn't he?"

_He's not dead, I know it! I saw it! L is hiding him from me! But why, why did A not come back? Why is L saying he's dead? _Beyond screamed internally, but physically his emotions were beginning to surface.

"I'm sure he did. However, it seems as though the pressure of having to succeed me was simply too much for him to take, he couldn't handle it anymore." L answered the distraught B "He couldn't take the pressure placed on him so decided to make a way out of it all."

B couldn't tell if it was just the electronic voice he used or if L truly sounded as though the death of his successor and B's closest friend was nothing but an inconvenient memory to file away in that oh so busy mind of his, but either way it pissed him off.

"That's all I wished to convey, so if you will excuse me I have my hands full with a number of cases that require my attention." L said.

This comment only served to piss B off even more.

"Of course L" Roger replied, "Thank you for informing us of A's passing, though I wish that it was not true."

"Indeed, it is not happy news." L then spoke to B directly "Do take care of yourself B, with A's passing, the role of being my successor is yours, and I do hope you do not follow his example."

B began to grind his teeth together, unable to believe how easy it seemed for L to make such a comment, how he was able to simply give him A's role as a successor without a second thought. He wanted nothing more than to hit this so called 'great detective', to strangle him…to kill him. _N_o, B thought to himself, _that would be too easy for him._

"I'm sure he will be able to handle it, after all he is a lot like you L" Roger replied, noticing B's rising anger "Do take care of yourself, and give Watari my regards won't you?" he said, trying to end the conversation so that B would not blow up at L here in his office.

"I'll do that," L replied, seemingly unaware of the tension that was filling Roger's office, "good day Roger."

The large L on the glaring white screen vanished and the computer screen became blank.

Roger turned to look at B who looked positively furious, his fist were clinched, teeth grinding together, his head hung eyes staring straight at the floor.

"B," he started, wanting to handle this delicately as B looked as though he could blow any second now, "I'm sure that L was more upset by this then he is letting on, I'm sure that he-"

"Don't try to cover for him!" B barked at Roger, "He didn't care about A's death at all! He gave me his title as successor without even a hint of hesitation!" he yelled, his entire face colored red from all the anger her felt.

Roger looked upon the young man, there was nothing he could say to B to calm him down and he knew it. He just lost his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother, one of the only two people in this world that he felt truly understood him, the other was still mourning the loss of A in their room. Roger knew he was angry, anyone would be. But he wondered, what would become of this anger. This thought made Roger quite worried.

B let out a heavy sigh.

"Forget this; I'm going out for a walk," He said heading to the door, "I need some fresh air."

He left the office slamming the door behind him. Roger looked towards the door with concerned look upon his face, still worried about how all of this would affect B.

B was walking around the courtyard at Wammy's house, trying to clear his head and calm down after everything that had just gone on in Rogers' office. A's death and L's attitude towards it, and thinking about it was only serving to infuriate B even more, but it seemed impossible not to be able to think about any of it. No matter how much he wanted to stop thinking about it all and calm himself down he couldn't. He just lost A, the only person he felt understood him, the only person in this world he felt he cared about more than himself. That is the person whom B had just lost.

"Why?" B started to talk aloud to himself, "Why did you leave me A? Why did you have to go and leave me here all alone?"

Tears started to form in his eyes once more.

"Why couldn't you have just talked to me?" the tears started to run down his still red cheeks, "Why didn't you just tell me what was going on A? I would have done anything to help you, why didn't you let me?"

Unable to stand anymore, B feel to his knees. Holding his hands against his face covered in tears, they seemed like they would never stop flowing from his eyes.

"Dammit A," B continued to talk to himself as he started to sob, "Didn't you know how much you meant to me? Didn't you care enough to think about how I would feel? I never even-"

B's face began to wince and he grabbed at his chest where his heart was.

"I never even had the chance to help you all because you wouldn't talk to me."

B was collapsed on the ground, clenched fist hitting at the ground, eyes closed thinking that it would block the tears from flowing, but to no avail.

"A, where are you? Where did you go?"

After a few minutes, the tears finally stopped flowing, the fists stopped hitting, and all the emotion that was once openly displayed on his face vanished.

Slowly, B began to stand up.

"It's your fault," B began to speak, "It's all your fault. You're the reason he did it. You're the reason he felt so much pressure, the pressure of having to replace you if you died."

He opened his eyes, now devoid of the life that they once showed.

"L."

A look of resentment appeared when he spoke his name.

"You are the reason A left. You are the reason I lost him."

He looked towards the sky; the setting sun casting a reddish-orange glow over all of it.

"L." He said once more, "I will avenge him. I will bring him back by taking you, the person who pushed him to this, down. I will not kill you though, that would be too easy for you, no matter how slow it would be. Instead L I will challenge you. I will find a way to beat you, defacing you to the world and showing that you are not the great detective everyone thinks you are. I will surpass you."

He started walking back towards the house, in a hunched position, his hands in his pockets, and his raven hair slowly blowing in the wind. He then turned and looked at the sky one last time.

"I will haunt your dreams L," He spoke as though L were there before him, "I will always haunt you, I will be a ghost that you will never be able to catch. You will always be afraid of me until the day you die."

He turned back away from the sky and as he walked back to the house he spoke with a large ear to ear grin on his face.

"In this world, L will…always come after B."


End file.
